1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to call centers, and in particular to call centers having a plurality of different contact channels. In the art, such centers are sometimes referred to as multimedia call centers or multimedia contact centers.
2. Related Art
Traditional call centers are built from many different components, for example Automatic Call Distribution (ACD) switches, Computer Telephony Integration (CTI) middleware, and systems for Interactive Voice Response (IVR), Email, Fax, Web Collaboration, and Voice Recognition. Typically, building routing strategies that encompass this complex environment requires multiple interfaces for different components. This involves a procedural coding paradigm, and quite often complex scripting and programming.